A Dragon Too Far
by Ikuto's other Chara
Summary: Chase Young sat lazily in the cove. He scowled; punishing himself for even letting the situation get as far as it did. If he hadn't, well, he'd probably not even be sitting here like this. Not regretting his heart beating for the first time in a thousand years. Especially over the Xiaolin... Slight AU. Rating May Change. Sexual themes. Wu-Ya/Chase, Kim/Rai, Chase/? - please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there! This is Danni Strange; and this is my test chapter for a story a plan on developing. You must excuse any mary-sue-ness, as I haven't been able to develope my character yet. I do hope you like it, and I'd really like it if you guys out there could make suggestions for the story? Then everyone would have an input. Thanks a lot guys, PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_Chase Young sat in the small cave, not far off the coast of the land he calls his own. A small tide pool stood between himself and the large, crystalised form infront of him. It was odd, he mused - running a hand through his hair - just how quickly it had all happened. Prince of Evil, though he was, hadn't even prepared him for what had followed after the Showdown. He scowled; mentally punishing himself for even letting the situation get as far as it did. If he hadn't, well, he'd probably not even be here. He would be tending to his warriors. Laughing at Spicer's every attempt of achievement. Keeping the annoying Witch at bay. Not sitting here like this. Not regretting his heart beating for the first time in thousands of years.._

The temple was cast in a deep silence, the stone walls vibrating with the power the four figures were building. They stood each on one leg, the other bent up to their chest elegantly, their hands tracing the sky above them in union; eyes closed in complete concentration. The sun had set some time ago, and the first stars had begun to twinkle in the dim night, casting a glorious light across the training ground. The four figures fell into shadow, however, only noticable by the flashes of red sleeves as they moved with the invisable evening wind.

But, this movement was stopped suddenly. Each opened their eyes as they casted their gaze across to each other. They had formed a square, each looking at the other - A focus held on each one that diminished their otherwise cheerful attire. One moved slowly, and the others followed; keeping the balance that had formed around them. It was something one had to be there to experience. The complete energy radiating from the Warriors, the stars above them practically drifting into the right position that suited them, each footstep followed by another that kept the moment so tense, waiting for one to strike. There was a moment of expreme pressure amongst the group; each one standing on a bamboo stick, gently moving from one to another. So it was no wonder they didn't noticed the faint footsteps coming up on their right.

" Oh Young dragons...?"

It was Kimiko who struck first. Propelling herself from her right foot, she turned elegantly in the air, calling;

" Judolette Flip, Fire! "

A magnificent red fire was flicked up with the Young dragon, followed by her fall - in which she kicked the element in three different directions. The others responded almost immidiately; the first cry of three echoeing off the temple walls.

" Typhoon Boom, Wind! "

The sound of two hands hitting together was drowned by the rush of wind that roared through the bamboo shafts, blasting her fire in an upwards spiral, leaving the other two molten balls hurling at his competitors, jumping lightly to another stick; calming himself to keep balance. The lightest of coughs was, well, not heard in this case, as the same voice called up to the Four.

" Young Ones..?"

The largest of the four acted next; doing nothing more than lifting his foot into the air; jumping and slamming back down onto his bamboo stick; causing it to crack and crumble towards the floor - followed with a deep, calmed cry of,

" Seismic Kick, Earth! "

There was a deep rumbling as the stone under them shifted and broke; followed by the large one bouncing back up into view; holding his hat as a large stone melded to his feet. He moved so agile for such a large weight he must be carrying from the stone and rock; however, he bent his knees up; and the molton ball of Kimiko's making collided with the make-shift shield loudly; embers flying off at every direction.

" Yee'haw!" Cried the Large one; laughing to himself as he landed.

Meanwhile; the smallest of them all was balanced on one foot; and had not moved since the first strike. He opened his eyes; and pulled an Orb from behind him. it was small and blue; and somehow glittered in the Dim light. He seemed to grin to himself; before he held it out in his right hand.

" Orb of Tornami, Water!"

There was a silence as the orb opened, a sudden jet of water breaking the quiet that had formed; going straight through the fireball and then straight into Kimiko; who then fell off her bamboo shaft. A moment further passed; and Clay and Raimundo broke into a laughter that echoed across the grounds.

" Orb of Tornami!"

They gasped as two jets of water then hit them both; knocking them down as well. Omi began to laugh, which drowned out the spluttering of the others as they fought to get the dirt out of their mouths.

" Omi, we said no Shen Gon Wu!" Kimiko complained; glaring as she rung her hair out.

" No, _You _said no Shen Gon Wu!" Omi giggled down at them.

" Hey, Partner, thats just a low as Jack Spicer cleaning Wu Ya's toenails with a toothbrush." Clay commented; standing and adjusting his hat, before offering Kimiko a hand up.

" Ha, you are just all jealous I made you eat ground! "

Raimundo ran his hand down his face; calling back up to the little yellow one;

" That's _"Eat Dirt_"! "

" That too! "

Another small cough immediately got the attention of the four; as an elderly man in a robe stepped forward; a small, green dragon wrapped around his shoulders. He looked at each of them carefully before announcing;

" You can not expect your enemies to agree to the rules of your games. And so such is true with Showdowns. To defeat your enemies; you must sometimes think like them." Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay shared a glance; before shifting their gaze to the floor. Omi jumped from the shaft, landing lightly on his feet onfront of the others.

" Ah, yes! My Skills as a Dragon are Improving." He ran his hand across his large yellow head; smiling to himself befittingly.

" Easy Young Dragon, you are not without advice, either." Master Fung walked forward slightly, placing his hand on Omi's head. " You have won the challenge, but at the trust of your friends. A warrior must realise what is more important to him. And by extention, what side is best suited." Omi bit his lip, bowing his head repectfully.

" Oh Master Fung, I must appologise."

" It is alright, Young Dragon. I, indeed, have a surprise for you." Omi's eyes lit up, as he clung to Master Fung's leg.

" For me, Master?"

Master fung looked at each of them in turn, and the other dragons walked forward aswell.

" For Each of you." He glanced behind him, as a form emerged slowly from the shadows. It was a girl, not much older or younger than Kimiko, with blonde hair that was adorned with flecks of black that framed her face. She carried a rucksack by her side; and her crimson robe fluttered slightly in the breeze. She smiled lightly; pale skin set almost out of place by dark eyes.

" This," Continued Master Fung, " Is Alina Swift."

Alina waved slowly; casting a worried glance at the others; slowly sinking back into the wall as their confused gazes cast into her.

" Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning."

Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko stared open mouthed at Master Fung, before Omi broke the Silence.

" Another one?"

" Indeed, Young Monk. I have intrusted you four with an important task. Teach her well, and she will benefit the Xiaolin side, as well as your friendship with each other." The small yellow Omi stepped forward; causing a step backward from Alina.

" I am Omi, and I shall teach you the way of the Xiaolin Dragon." He cast a fighting stance, 9 little dots appearing on his large forehead.

" Oh...a-ah..Thanks..?" Alina stuttered, clutching her bag tighter.

" Dont mind Cue-ball here." Raimundo said, pressing forward. He ruffled his own brown hair; droplets of water falling gently over his face. " Raimundo. Pleased to meet 'ya." Alina smiled in relief, nodding shyly in response. At least everyone wasn't Monk-Like all the time. The dark haired girl stepped into her sight, before she gasped at the base-ball cap charm on her bag.

" Goo-Zombies!" She squealed, jumping forward to admire it. Alina grinned lopsiddedly, flicking her hair.

" Number fourteen in the League back in England."

Omi stuck his head through the gap between Raimundo and Kimiko's legs; bright-eyed.

" England?"

Alina smiled lightly, nodding.

" Yeah, my Grandpa owns a Martial Arts club back in London. He knew Master Fung here from years ago."

" Well, May I say it's a mighty nice pleasure to meet you, Miss Swift." Clay smiled, in his heavy Texas accent, tilting his hat in greeting. Alina stood silent for a moment, confused. Before she shook her head.

" What did he say...?" She asked innocently. Kimiko grinned, taking her arm. Alina stumbled slightly, blinking at the sudden action.

" That's Clay, you'll get used to him eventually."

Master Fung coughed once more, causing them all to look in his direction.

"It's getting late Young Dragons... You should get some rest, if tomorrow will be as draining as I believe it will be.."

The Dragons in Training all shared a look of complete understanding. When Master Fung said it was going to be hard, it was usually going to be hard...


	2. A Secret Hidden

_It was cold all night, and difficult to sleep. _

_I was already awake when Master Fung came to wake us up, my blanket wrapped around my shoulders as I stared at the Kung Fu badge in my hand. _

" Alina!" Called Omi from across the grounds. " You need to pay more attention!" Alina jumped; looking up from the floor she was mopping, almost slipping on the puddle she had created by not moving.

"Huh..?" She muttered; quite intellegently - squinting against the bright sun to see where the small yellow one was standing.

" You are not mopping in the correct fasion!" He stated again, jumping to her side with a hammer in hand. He took the mop from her hands almost forcefully, swishing it against the floor in a circular motion. " It goes around this way twice, then back the other, Is that too hard to understand?" Alina stuttered a response, shocked at the outburst from Omi.

" S-Sorry, Omi.."

Omi smiled widely; patting her shin.

" Oh, it's okay. I can't expect you to be as good as me on your first day!" With that, he bounded away, returning to his chore. Alina stood in silence for a moment; unsure of what to do.

" Don't mind him. He's like that with everyone."

Alina blinked, looking behind her; where Raimundo stood, towl in hand. He smiled reassuringly, walking over to lean on the dining table casually.

" What up, Alina?"

" It's scary, isn't it... Just being dropped into a Xiaolin Temple and being told to kick evil butt or be swallowed up by 'Ten-thousand years of Darkness'" She said, swallowing dryly.

" Well, we've seemed to do okay so far. Apart from the times we've had our own butts kicked by the Heylin."

He laughed, But Alina did not. They didn't know, after all, she thought with bitterness, leaning on the top of the mop-handle. They didn't know. She felt a hand on her shoulder; followed by a gentle squeeze, until the grip let loose and the sound of footsteps faded into the next chamber in the Temple. Her eyes cast themselves across the small room; the dining table in the centre of the room, the darkly varnished surface reflecting the morning light from the large, open window of the dated Temple walls. It was full of history, she thought, her eyes glistening with saddened wonder, all the ink paintings and carvings. The walls were covered with them, but only on the side opposite the window. The door to the kitchin lay on her left; a wooden varnished table standing in the corner just after that, adorning a deliciously decorated vase that showed a battle between a peaceful monk and (from as far as she could tell) a massive boar with three heads. Alina let out a sigh.

She turned the mop around in her hands, watching as the black, shadowed form of her new Xiaolin... She wanted to say friends, twisted easily in the air; playing around with their martial arts as they finished mending Master Fung's sand-garden fence.

" Speak, Young Alina. Dark thoughts are not wise to keep bottled up."

Once again, Alina jumped. The mop slid from her hands, crashing into a stand-alone table in the corner. Her eyes widened as the Chinese vase upon it began to shake from side to side violently from the force. She new what was going to happen, but as she stretched her hands out to catch it, her feet slid from underneath her - causing herself to fall to the floor, and to further knock the vase. She did what her grandpa had told her when she fell down, swing her legs to stun her opponent, and use the force to stand back up - a movement like that might just buy her enough time. She saw herself do it. Her legs swung round; shifting her weight to her hands; before her knee came up behind her - leaving her in a kneeling there, it was child's play to then reach her hands out and catch the vase.

However.

What she _Saw_, and what she _Did_ were too different things.

As her legs swung round on the wet floor; her hand slipped from under her as she tried to adjust her weight. Alina came crashing down once more; her elbow taking the brunt of her weight on the hard surface, and as she picked herself up desperately - the vase tumbled, and fell just through her grip, the smash echoeing throughout the room. She looked up at Master Fung, who had watched the scene with one perked eyebrow. Alina turned her head, and began picking up the many pieces in stuttered 'sorry's.

She mentally cursed herself with each one she picked up; resisting the urge to smash her own head against the floor before going and packing her luggage back up to leave. She was making plans for the flight back, before Master Fung bent down beside her; pulling her out of her own thoughts.

" It is not always the best fighter, Young one, who wins the fight." His voice was soft, and almost understanding. " I have heard much about you from your Grandfather, and I do not think any self doubt would be wise." He smiled, and Alina couldn't help but feel a little weight lift from her heart, and even attempted a smile back. Master Fung made a small chuckling noise; resting his hand on her head as he stood back up. " I shall tell the others it was Dojo." He left the room with as little sound as he entered it with, leaving Alina to smile to herself in a little new hope.

Raimundo stood with the others; pieces of wood stacked in his hands. Omi jumped around him, doing his usual display of 'Kicking and Flipping' as he pieced the fence back together. Odd, he thought, as he saw the blonde sitting a few meters away on a bench, wrapping her arms around her knees. Usually, visitors to the Temple couldn't wait but to join in with their showing off. Kimiko landed, almost silently, to his right, and joined his side.

" I'm a little worried about her, Rai." She said, in a hushed voice. Raimundo nodded, chewing his bottom lip.

" I know what you mean. We should go sit with her."

Clay joined his left, and tilted his hat up, taking a look.

" She does look mighty Lonely." He stated, and they made a noise in agreement.

" Ah my young warriors," Omi began, but stopped when Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay shot him an evil glance. " I-I mean, My fellow Warriors!" They nodded in return, " I bet she is a fearsome fighter! And does not wish to outshine us!" Omi was sitting on his newly built fence, his chin in his hands.

" Do you really think so Omi?" Kimiko asked slowly, taking another look at the girl.

" Ya know partner, now you mention it, she did say that her Grandpapi owned a club for these things."

" Yeah, you're right." Raimundo breathed, taking another, more serious look at Alina. A slender figure, not too skinny, not too big. Long legs; that would mean she's fast. Equally Slender arms; a hidden strength, perhapes? And her short hair suggested that she had been in many tornaments. Or at least one recently. It would be easier to move with short hair, right?

" You know, she _does _look like she would be good at Martial Arts.." Kimiko said quietly, voicing Raimundo's thoughts. Alina slowly looked up into the four faces of those intently gazing at her, and Raimundo felt himself, and those beside him, jump and return to their chores.

Alina struggled to keep the look of confusion off her face. Why were they looking at her like that? Did they see her in the Dining room?

" Oh, god..." She sighed, placing her head in her hands, deciding they must have been talking about how pathetic she was. _I must look like such an Idiot, An amature!_ She raised her head, looking at her hands. _Who am I kidding, I'm less than an Amature. _A cold ran through her. They must know... Why else would they be looking at her like that? A bird cawed distantly, quietly, grabbing her attention. She shifted her neck up, looking at the Sakura tree in the Sand Garden. There it stood, with impossible beauty, it's dark eyes focused on her, its black feathers slightly ruffled in the morning breeze. Alina watched it just as intently as it seemed to be watching her.

" Odd..." She smiled, standing slowly. " Are you watching me, Little guy?"

As soon as she addressed the bird directly, it made a screeching sound, and didn't hesitate before spreading its large, black wings, and swooping fast and low, just over the top of Alina's head - before leaving the Temple Grounds in flight.

Alina watched it go, before admitting yet, another sigh...


	3. An unexpected Visitor

Alina watched the small black creature fly over her head, a feeling of uneasyness washing over her. She hadn't noticed it before, but the chills now slowly seeping up her spine told her something new. There was _deffinately _something up with that bird. She watched it as far as she could, before the high sun scorched her eyes, and forced her to look away. She cursed under her breath, rubbing her eyes as dark spots blurred her vision. She squinted up again, looking for the small black dot of her target, but instead found herself looking at what appeared to be another black, and much larger, dot coming from the harsh light. She blinked, sheilding her eyes from the light, sure her vision must still be on the fritz.

"That looks like a..."

Her small voice was soon answered by an adolescent cry of;

" Jack-Bots! Attack!"

Alina took a stumbling step back as the form got closer, revealing fire-red hair, made impossibly redder by stupidly pale skin, and a slender frame addorned with a long black, rugged leather coat. But this isn't what alarmed her. From his back came a dozen gold robots, each one flying at her with a clumbering noise of urgency. Alina yelped, running back towards the temple, her feet patting on the floor drowned out by the noise of their machinery. She stumbled, loosing her footing, forcing her onto her knees as a 'Jack-Bot' came flying at her with alarming speed. She placed her arms over her head, expecting a collision. A sound of clashing metal filled her ears, and she hunched over further, gritting her teeth, however no movement was felt, and no pain followed. Alina looked up in confusion, and found her mouth wide open as she glanced over her shoulder; finding Omi standing on the Bot that was rushing towards her, one of it's arms a few meters away, spitting sparks. Alina stood up slowly, finding her balance, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay running past her, joining the battle.

" Judolette Flip, Fire!"

The familiar battle stance and cry found Alina covering her eyes slightly with her robe sleeve, the heat felt on her face as the fire was kicked up towards two Bots which were decending. They flew into each other in a panic to avoid the attack, the fire then finishing them off in a small explosion of heat and metal, parts hitting the floor with a shuddering clash. Raimundo pulled something from his robe; a glistening gold blade highlighted in the bright sun, its hilt weaved delicately from what appeared to be a dis-coloured ribbon.

" Sword of the Storm, Wind!"

She watched in awe as her twirled the weapon gracefully in his hands, her hair and clothes rippling around her as a great gust of air was pushed forth from the blade, sending another Bot flying off course and into another, creating the same small boom as before. Alina jumped, stepping quickly to the side as a robot head came crashing down next to her, its abyss of eyes searching around it quickly before it shut down. Alina pulled a face of disgust, turning back into the fight. It was at this point she noticed the whimpering teen in the air dodging his creations, the blades keeping him up whirling in discomfort as he controlled it in several different directions consecutively.

" Dragon X Kumei Formation!"

The call pulled her attention back to the Xiaolin Warriors, their stance forming an 'X' together. Kimiko stood with ease on her hands ontop of Omi's, and Raimundo and Clay created the deffensive position on each side. The air around them pulsed with a soft light that Alina couldn't decide which was there or a figure of her imagination. There was a blur of energy and radiated power as They charged their elemental forces, Clay turning around to Alina, who immediately shut her mouth out of fear of looking stupid.

" Get to the Vault, Partner!" He called, his texas drawl meaning it took a moment for Alina to understand. As the words sunk in, her feet acted by themselves, drawing her forward, past her new friends, and past the teen screaming orders at the remaining bots. She closed her eyes as she moved, the bots coming at her from each direction in the sky. The sounds of clashing and the occasional 'Ye'aah!' from the others meant that they had her back as she ran, and she easily cleared the courtyard. She turned the corner, gripping onto the side of the temple for balance as she went, and the tall cylindrical shape of the Shen-Gong-Wu vault just up ahead.

She paused at the doors.

She hadn't been in here yet, but Master Fung had shown her the outside when she arrived, and made an exceptional effort to explain how important it was. She recalled his words, how he had stated that inside were a series of magical objects, created for the use against an Evil Witch thousands of years ago. Her mouth went dry. They must have expected an attack if they sent her here. She reached for the handle, but she hesitated once again. _Perhapes getting Master Fung would be better... _She stood silently, telling herself over and over that she could handle whatever was inside. She had done martial arts since she could walk, after all. There should be no reason as to why she couldn't.

In the sudden jolt of confidence, she wrenched open the doors.

Empty.

Alina walked inside slowly, stumbling on every other step, a little uneased at by the quiet inside. Even the distant battle had vanished from her ears. She walked around slowly, her breath shaking out of her, checking the walls. It was white, a pot resting in the middle, chimes hung above that. They blew slowly from the wind that had found its way in from the open door, and she kept still as she listened to their quiet music.

" ...Leaving the door open? My, they are just getting stupider."

The deep voice sent a shudder down her spine as Alina whipped around to the door. He stood their like a presence of a storm. Still, yet powerful. He was sillouetted against the light from outside, and Alina stumbled into a fighting stance, her knees shaking under her.

The man took three steps into the room, his broad chest holding delicate armor, leather with a few metal details in green. His dark hair cascaded over his shoulders; and hsi jet-black eyes boared into hers.

"...Or were you the stupid one."

It wasn't a question. He was taunting her. Alina sunk back slightly; a bubble of anger rising in her throat, forcing her to speak.

" Who are you?"

She cursed at the sound of her voice. It was supposed to sound strong, confident. Instead it was weak and stuttered.

" No, little one. The question is, Who are you...?"

He drawled it, playing with the words, his head tilting to the right in a mock ignorance, his arms folded over his chest. Alina's anger grew.

" Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning."

She said it with a pride she didn't feel, attempting to glare at him back. She couldn't let him in, the others would hate her even more. The man's eyebrow arched, walking one more step forward.

" Is that so."

It was so fast Alina didn't even see it.

He crossed the room in less than four pases, driving his knee into her abdomen, causing her to fall onto her knees - the breath knocked out of her as pain spread like Kimiko's fire through her body, seizing her lungs up in a force that denied her breath. She coughed, her eyes wide, staring at nothing but the floor infront of her in shock.

" You don't seem like one."

She heard a number of chimes knock together loudly in a beautiful harmony, before the floor rumbled under her, she glanced to her right, forcing her body to stand, breath rushing back into her lungs as she did so, wincing. The floor by the pot had opened into a staircase that worked around the pot into a spiral that went deep underground. Alina swayed slightly, ignoring the pain, launching a punch towards the man who just seemed to be inspecting the chimes absentmindedly.

He caught it with ease, without even looking at her. His leather clad fist covering her own, before dropping it almost in disgust, before slowly decending the stairs. Alina gritted her teeth, swinging her leg up in a head-height kick, aiming for him as he walked. He lifted his right forearm up, blocking the hit, again without looking at her. She dropped her leg, going again quickly, before he disappeared. This time, however, as her leg swung towards his shoulder; he turned, grabbing it tightly. Alina tried pulling her leg away, stumbling, but his grip was too tight. Instead, the corners of his mouth twitched up, into a mocking smile.

" I excepted more..." He paused, twisting his arm, bringing it under then over her leg; causing her to twist painfully and land with a sickening thud on her back, dazed - the air once again knocked from her. "...From a Xiaolin Dragon..." He descended the steps, his footsteps echoing off the narrow walls as he went.

Alina coughed once again, spluttering as she worked onto her side, breathing in rasps, her back pulsing pain down her legs. She could hear movement down below her, as the man did what he came to do. She pushed herself to her feet, as the others appeared at the door, Clay holding the squirming teen in his arms in what appeared to be a bear hug. They looked to her, then the open staircase.

" H-He's down there.." Alina stuttered, rubbing her stomach. Kimiko pressed forward first, followed by Omi and Raimundo, but stopped abruptly as the man appeared at the top of the staircase, a number of objects in his hands, looking somewhat amused.

" Chase Young!" Omi accused, pointing at the man, those nine little dots making their entrance on his large forehead. " Drop the Sheng-Gong-Wu and admit defeat!"

Chase Young smiled mockingly once more; Stepping out of the stairwell, and into the room.

" I have collected what I came for."

Alina stumbled in next to Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo.

" With much thanks to your new Xiaolin Dragon..." He inclinced his head, that smile never vanishing. Alina turned a light shade of red as the others looked at her, before turning back to Chase.

" That is enough talking!" Omi placed his hands together for a moment. " Wudai Neptune, Water!" A large burst of water shook from Omi's palm; hitting Chase Young's left shoulder. He moved back slightly, a Shen-Gong-Wu falling from his arms; hitting the floor with the smallest of 'Clank's. Alina heard the teen in Clay's arms drop, his whimpering bouncing off the walls. A slick of rope flew past Alina's arm, and wrapped around the Wu, pulling it back roughly and into the hands of Clay. Chase bared his teeth, Glancing at the teen behind them.

" Spicer!"

It sounded like a warning, and the one named Spicer squealed girlishly; throwing a small black pellet into the centre of the room. Immediately; a thick black smoke filled the room; causing a sound of coughing to replace his whimpering. Kimiko's voice stuttered loudly;

" R-Raimundo!"

" R-Right.." He answered, clapping his hands together. " Typhoon Boom, Wind!"

The smoke cleared, leaving only the five of them standing in the Vault. Raimundo cursed.

" They got away!"

Clay placed his hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

" Easy Partner.."

" What does Chase Young want with Sheng-Gong-Wu anyway?" Kimiko mumbled; folding her arms.

" Something Evil and Unexpected!" Omi said, exagerating the words as he spoke them. " It is exacly what I would do!"

" Good news is, " Clay said brightly; holding up the object he had snagged from Chase. " We got one Wu back." Alina looked at the object, the intricate black-metal design, followed by a ruby centre. It seemed to vibrate in his hands, calling her foward. She looked at the others. Could they not notice it? She shook her head, looking away.

" The Eye of Dashi? " Raimundo stepped forward; taking it carefully. " What would he want with the Eye of Dashi?"

" We should go ask Master Fung...Maybe he'll know." Kimiko Suggested. Raimundo shrugged, flicking his hair lazily.

" Yeah, 'Spose." He glanced at Alina, who jumped slightly. " You should learn to use this. Being the Dragon of Lightning and all." He tossed her the Eye of Dashi, the ruby glistening as it travelled through the air. Alina caught it in her palms, gazing at it. The others began to walk out of the room, shoulders slumped in defeat. Alina followed silently, guilt rising in her chest. It was her fault, after all. Chase had got passed her so easily. He didn't even have to try.

Ah hell, Alina thought bitterly.


	4. A novice Task

The computer screen was a blur, the numbers forming together as the teen squinted against the harsh contrasting light. How long had he been at this now? Five hours? He pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning back against his computer chair, the joint giving him a complaining squeek.

" More coffee, Sir?" The question was simple, robotic. Yet it took Jack Spicer several moments to comprehend it. He nodded, and the robot extended its arm, filling his cup. He shouldn't being doing this. This was...was..._novice _stuff. He was, of course, Jack Spicer - Evil Boy Genius! And that title came with a reputation. Unfortunately, he mused - turning the coffee around in his cup, his chin in hand - that meant that 'Big Shots' such as Chase called the...well, Shots. He raised the steaming cup to his lips, drinking slowly, deliberately, glancing at the figures on his screen. Dates. Dates of the last 60 years on the Chinese Calendar, and many before. What, exactly did Chase want to know? This was basic stuff, you could buy it at a Supermarket if you really wanted to know. Instead, Jack thought - puffing out his lower lip - He had to go through an ancient Chinese book (Handed to him by the Dragon himself) and type out each damn year in progression. He glanced at his computer screen, running a hand through his fire-red hair; There must be thousands of dates up there by now...

Jack closed his eyes, sighing into his coffee before taking another sip.

"Slacking off, Spicer."

It wasn't a question.

Jack spluttered on his drink, the hot liquid spilling down his throat at an alarming rate, burning everything as it went. He coughed hard, bringing back up everything he had just swallowed over himself and his keyboard, trying to sit up straight on his complaining chair. It gave another threatening creak, the chair tilting dangerously to the side. He yelped, grabbing onto the side of his desk, his Jack-Bot watching amused, still holding onto its coffee pot.

" If you're not up to the job, Spicer, then say so now so I can get on with my plans.."

" N-No, No!" He stood up, tripping over the leg of his chair as he went. He regained his balance, Knowing full well of the tears streaming eyeliner down his cheeks from his burned throat. " I-I can do it!"

Chase gave him a disgrunted look, his amber eyes glowing eerily in the darkness surrounding his lab. He walked slowly, his footsteps echoing against the hard walls.

" I came to check up on your progress." He glanced at Jack, who had adopted a look of hope, hope for the compassion he obviously just misunderstood from his hero. "...I know how useless you are."

The disappointed look on Spicer's face caused a smirk on his.

Jack clambered back to his computer; pointing at the screen.

" I have the dates! All of them, each one, from that damned book and beyond."

Chase perked an already arched eyebrow.

" I see. And did you recover the most important part of information?"

Jack turned blank for a frightening moment, dread seeping through his posture, making him sink back into the shadow.

" W-Well, you see, I...Well...it's like-" Jack stammered away, whimpering as Chase took a step forward. " Don't hurt me!" He wailed it, dropping to his knees; his hands clasped together in pleading. Chase stopped, folding his arms; his amber eyes narrowing even further.

" You have another Hour. After that...I'll feed you," He took a moment to look at his Jack-Bot (who was currently wearing a fitting pink, frilly apron) "...And you're...creations...to my Warriors.."

Alina sat with her legs crossed in her make-shift room at the temple, going over what Master Fung had said about the scene earlier that evening.

_"Incidents, are like flowers. Leave them unattended, and they shall be withered and riddled with weeds and hatred. Treat them well, and they shall flourish into something beautiful." _

She sighed. Such useful advice.

Clay tipped his hat, glancing around the room.

"...I figure we're in for something dangerous, If Chase is so interested..."

Raimundo nodded; playing with the thread laced in his hoodie.

" Does seem likely, doesn't it?"

Omi ran a hand across his bald head with an audiable squeek.

"...It is most suspicious behavour..."

Kimiko tapped lightly on her PDA absentmindedly.

" Deffinately. We're going to have to come up with some kind of plan..."

They were all sat hunched up in Alina's room, covered with thier blankets against the night breeze from the no-paned windows. She hugged her knees up to her chest. She didn't want to encourage anything that would most likely get her butt kicked. Again.

"...Well, we could just walk in there and take it back." The Brazilian suggested, looking at the others.

"...Oh yeah, Chase wouldn't set security or anything. I mean, come on, it's not like he's _evil _or anything." Kimiko stated sarcastically, throwing Rai a venomous glare. He held his hands up, whistling.

" Easy Girl. Just a suggestion. Better than just sitting here."

Kimiko huffed, folding her arms, glaring.

" It would help if you didn't make stupid comments."

Raimundo glared back.

" At least im not making that annoying tapping noise on my stupid gadgets."

They were almsot at each others' throats when Clay put his hands between them.

"Easy Partners...We got far more to worry about..."

" That is correct, you should be focusing your energies into practising!"

Everyone looked at Omi curiously.

"...Practising...?" Alina said slowly, her brows creasing together. Omi stood up, which didn't make much difference to his height.

" Indeed! I may not need it," He paused pointing at them. " But you certainly do! We connot expect to go up against the Heylin in the shape we are now."

" You know, I think Omi may have something there." Clay commented in his Texas drawl.

" So...up and early morning training session..?" Kimiko asked slowly, causing a long moan from Raimundo.

" I hate getting up early!"

Alina bit her lip as Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi and Clay stepped into an arguement with each other, watching as they ended up all practically wrestling on the floor. She sighed, her stomach knotting itself as the idea of training sessions pushed themselves into her mind.

Jack Spicer leaned against his desk, reading from a long sheet of paper in his hands.

" ...And finally, this year is the 'Wu-Shen' alignment..." He finished, taking a deep breath, Looking at Chase with admirable eyes. " See? I told you I could do it! "

Chase said nothing, meerly looked out of the Lair window, into the slowly lightening morning sky.

"...Wu-Shen Alignment...So my calculations were correct..."

Jack stepped forward, cautiously.

"..What exactly, does that mean..?"

He whimpered and flinched as Chase turned around, but he merely spoke slowly, softly.

"...That the pesky Girl might be a bit of trouble..."

Jack perked his eyebrow

"...The new Xiaolin Loser?"

Chase inclined his head, leaning against the windowsill, his hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

" The very same. "

Jack walked up to Chase, Patting his shoulder - which recieved a glare from him, and Jack backed away quickly.

"...W-We could always just...take her out...?"

Chase smirked.

" It wont be much of a fight. No...No, I have much more amusing plans for that one."

He broke into a deep laughter that vibrated off the walls, and Jack saw the chance to join in with his own.

" Plans indeed..." Chase finished, his eyes glittering.

_**Hey there! Im not too sure if im happy with this chapter, but here it is anyway! Thank you for all the reviews so far, please keep them coming! I love reading them. **_

_**DanniiStrange**_

_**x**_


	5. Something Right

_**Its been a while! Back with an update, my apologies if it seems off - it's been nearly two years! Playing with a few ideas here, rating may go up as you can see. Huehuehue.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!**_

The morning air was cold. The breeze was like tiny daggers flashing past her skin. It was a sign, Alina was certain. A sign, she scowled, pulling her temple blanket around her shoulders tightly, that it was too Damn early.

She yawned, knowing her hair was pointing at weird angles.

"I hope you enjoyed your extended sleep, young ones."

Alina almost choked. Extended? She'd been dragged out of bed by a Texan and a dragon with a Gong. She had a few choice words, but 'extended' wasn't one of them. Omi stretched, a smile touching both his ears.

"Oh yes, Master! I am much energised!" He struck a fighting pose, eyes narrowing at an invisible foe. "I am ready to fight evil!" A finger stuck against his temple, over balancing him and causing Omi to face-plant the floor.

"Speak for yourself, Chrome-dome." Raimundo smirked at his work as Omi splattered, wiping dust from his robes. Alina must have missed the memo about robes. She had shambled up in jeans and a jumper, bags under her eyes and her blanket as a coat. Kimiko, However, seemed impeccable. Hair perfect, robes perfect, makeup perfect. She tapped idly at her PDA, as always. Alina scowled, ignoring jealous pangs.

They had gathered outside the Shen-gong-wu Vault at what Alina could only guess was the crack of dawn. Her stomach gave an ache, remembering the knee it had received the day before - And along with it, Alina's heart sank. The bastard had haunted her dreams all night.

"I have accounted the Shen-gong-wu that Chase Young and Jack Spicer took yesterday."

Ears perked from this circle, everyone suddenly paying attention.

"What did the yellow-belly take this time?" Clays Texas drawl was still difficult to follow, but Alina understood this time. So, this had happened before... Alina tried not to show her smile. She wasn't that only one who was completely useless, then.

"The Shroud of Shadows and the Tangle Web Comb."

Those words meant nothing for Alina but apparently they didn't mean much to everyone else either. Kimiko cocked her head, finger on chin.

"Those two Wu? That doesn't make any sense. They don't work together in anyway I can think of."

Raimundo rubbed the back of his head.

"That means it's gotta' be a plan." He cursed, hands behind his head, staring up at the lighting sky.

"That Heylin is as devious as a bee and a flower party."

" But, of course, that isn't the only thing he tried to take, is it?"

Kimiko's question quipped into her mind as the others turned to her. Alina wrapped her fingers around the metal in her pocket, slowly protruding the Eye of Dashi to the others, it's chain slinking over her fingers and vibrating in the way she was pretty sure only she could see. Omi reached, taking the Shen-gong-wu from her grasp.

"They tried to take the Eye of Dashi also... how very peculiar, indeed!"

"Yes, young Dragons. Very peculiar." Master Fung took the Eye from Omi, holding it but before them on its chain. The red stoned center fluttered, And Alina felt the pull once more. "Which is why, this morning, you will be showing our newest Monk how to wield Shen-gong-wu." He leant forward, a smile appearing that reminded her of her own Grandpa back in England. She held out her hand, and he dropped the Eye back into her palm. "Besides," Master Fung muttered, light enough for only her to hear; "This one seems to have taken a liking to you."

They stood, facing make shift targets made of sand and hemp. Alina held the Eye of Dashi before her, desperately trying to stop her arms from shaking.

Kimiko stood to her left, Raimundo to her right. Clay and Omi stood a little further on.

"Its quite easy really. It looks a lot harder than it is." Kimiko remarked, smiling to Alina. "Watch."

Kimiko extended her arm, a golden star wrapped in her fingers.

"Star Hanabi!"

A fireball shot from her grasp, hitting one of the targets dead on. Flames leaped at the hemp, Omi holding out a little blue orb.

"Orb of Tornami!"

Water gushed over the flames, dousing it instantly in a satisfying sizzle. Alina had seen basic manipulation of elements before during Tai Chi lessons with his grandpa, but this was a whole another level. She swallowed, looking to the ornate metal in her hands. She made a bulb light up once.

"..E-Eye of Dashi...?"

Nothing.

"Nah, girl, you gotta mean it!" Raimundo pulled his sword forward, slashing at the air. "Sword of the Storm!"

A gust filled the air, strong enough to threaten her foothold and blast one of the targets off the floor. It landed with a thump a little further away. Alina blinked, terrified of the power in their hands.

"...E-Eye of Dashi!"

Nothing. She looked to her hands, a lump in her throat.

"She is holding back on us!" Omi prodded at her leg, and Alina gave a quick squeal. Her heart rate picked up, panic making her fingers clammy. Oh God, did they have to find out like this...?

"No way, partner, anyone can use Wu. Just Blondie here hasn't had any experience yet" Clay smiled, freckles wrinkling. Clay to the rescue, who would have thought? He walked over, taking the Eye from her hand. "Here, like this. Eye of Dashi!"

A bolt of Lightning shot from the center, too quick to follow with eyes.

"With this one, I find it helps to get angry a little." Clay shrugged, handing it back.

Angry? She frowned. What could she be angry over?

Her mind tripped to Chase Young, his smirk as he mocked her. His reptilian eyes as he discarded her as nothing.

_"I expected more..."_

She flinched, but shame replaced anger. Instead, it triggered another memory.

_Her grandpa's dojo was quiet. It somehow managed to block the noise of Soho below the Windows. It was just another building in the busy district of London, but her Grandpa had done it up to look like a rice-paper training in room. _

_The wooden floor was layered with hidden springs, making it bouncy underfoot. A few students stood around an old man, long white beard braided with dark ribbon. _

_"The secret is in the foot placement. Second over third, fourth follows third."_

_Alina was a few years younger, hair without black flecks, tied in a bun. She followed the rest of the class, copying her Grandpa's movements. Until, that is, she seemed to trip over the air itself. She crashed into the floor, pain stunted because of the bounce. She glanced up as everyone laughed, met with the harsh blue eyes of her cousin, Kaleb. He had been drafted into the class a few years before herself, and was the walking prodigy of the tiny school. _

_"Jeez, you're so useless. Why don't you just give up? you don't even deserve the family name. It's embarrassing."_

"Eye of Dashi!"

She didn't remember shouting it, or holding the Eye of Dashi out. But a crack sounded through the temple grounds like thunder. It tore through her body, the static vibrating through her hands like holding a Tesla ball. Lightning shot a path straight forward, missing the target intirely, but hitting a tree nearby. The force knocked Alina off her feet, slamming into Clay as bark blew into the air.

Alina was lucky the Texan was so big. He grabbed her shoulders as she crashed into him.

"Whoa, Partner, hold on there!"

Alina breathed deep, arms returning to shaking. The dull hum of power she imagined before had, for an instant, become an inferno. She felt like she was going to throw up. A bubble rose in her chest, it expanded as the others looked at the tree, then at her. She tried to keep it down, but before she could clench her jaw, it happened.

Laughter spilled from her. It bounced off the walls, off the floor, off Clay behind her.

Omi gazed upward toward her, bright eyed.

"I told you she was holding back."

" Girl, that was off the hook!" Raimundo gave her a shoulder slap that nearly toppled her over. She resisted the urge to jump up and down with the success of just being able to do something.

"You missed the target though." Kimiko grinned, sticking her tongue out.

"Can I do it again?!" She almost squealed it, moving to pick up her dropped Eye of Dashi. Kimiko got to it before her, picking it up and passing it to Raimundo, who stored it in his pocket.

"I think that's enough for one day." She giggled as Alina pouted, letting her heart beat fall back to normal, Clay letting go of her as her laughing turned into hiccups.

"That was so much fun! Did I do it? Did I hit the target?"

Raimundo scratched his head, looking at the unharmed target.

"If by target you mean 'tree', then yeah, you hit it good." He thumbed the tree, smirking.

Alina's hand instantly covered her mouth. Master Fung's tree. It was blistered across the middle, bark split and burnt.

"Oh man, I'm so busted."

" Busted, indeed, young Dragon."

Everyone froze. Master Fungs voice ran over everyone as Alina gave a squeak, closing her eyes.

"Oh dear, Master Fung is most displeased.." Omi whimpered, clinging to Clays leg.

Master Fung gave a slight smile, producing a broom.

"Best get cleaning, young ones."

Everyone groaned, putting Shen-gong-wu away. Alina tried to act apologetic as she helped tidy all the bark. But the truth was, she was too Damn happy to feel bad. She did something right for a change.

Well, kind of, anyway...

* * *

Chase Young idly stroked the top of the wild cat's head. The panther gave a purr, closing it's eyes. He had one leg lazily swung over his throne arm, chin resting against his palm as he watched the Annoying Witch prattle on about something.

"Chase, I sincerely hope You know what you're doing." She spat, pacing across the stone floor. She was bare foot, though her footsteps never seemed to make a sound. Chase rolled his eyes.,

"Not only is it none of your business what my plans are, Witch, but you most certainly do not have to worry about their success rates." His voice sounded bored as it reverberated off the walls. Good.

"If what Spicer tells me is true, messing with alignments is a ridiculous notion - even for you!"

Chase chuckled, long and dark.

"Since when did you listen to that idiot?"

"Since he started relaying information, and a good thing as well. The boy has to have some use."

Chase perked an eyebrow. Relaying information?

"I didn't know Spicer had it in him."

Wu-ya slinked towards him, all hip and leg. Her bottom lip was pouted out, as she bent towards him from behind his throne. His warriors gave a hiss, heckles raising. He smirked. Let the Witch have her fun. It amused him.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be..." She leant as close as she dared, running a hand through her hair. "...you should know that, Chase." His smirked vanished.

"Leave me, Witch."

She huffed, standing up straight before sulking away from him. She made it to the door, turning her head to him.

"Mark my words, Chase. This is bigger than even you." She threw her own smirk, before brushing her way through the drapes and into the rest of the fortress.

Chase lifted his chin from his palm. Perhaps he should heed Wu-ya's warning. Though, he knew that her telling just made him want to do it more. He had power enough for this. And she, well...

He snickered to himself, stroking the Panther nuzzling his boot.

She was an easy target. She would yield, and the Xiaolin would fall. He looked to the window, a display made of glass housing the Shroud of Shadows and Tangle Web Comb and the few other Shen-gong-wu he possessed. The stars glittered beyond, the moon a crescent as it rose.

Come the full moon, the Witch will see.

The other Xiaolin Dragons had not yet experienced their Alignments. They didnt know what it held for their power. The new one, however... He was certain Master Fung wouldn't have told anyone else. He wouldn't want a Xiaolin Dragon in Training knowing they had full-fledged powers, now, would he?

No, he mused, looking over his Throne Room. No, that knowledge belonged to three people. Four, if you counted the Spicer child. And he was the only one who could pull this off...


End file.
